The present invention generally relates to a heating apparatus and more particularly, to a heat cooking apparatus, for example, a microwave oven or the like provided with a weight sensor.
In a conventional heat cooking apparatus, for example, a microwave oven or the like, it has been a common practice to detect the weight of an article of food placed in a heating chamber, to thereby effect the cooking only for a predetermined period of heating time corresponding to the weight as detected. Therefore, there has been a disadvantage in that the finished state of cooked articles of food undesirably differs to a large extent from time to time.